shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizumi
"Mouse" Mizumi is Shipwright of the''' Phantom Moon Pirates and member of Revolutionary army. She posesses prototype weapon called Beam Factor', allowing he make laser-like beams from her fingertips. Appearance Mizumi has bright pink hair, dark-brown eyes and pale skin. As kid, Mizumi outfit consist of a light long-sleeved dress, over a much darker underskirt, with each bearing the same characteristic white stripes on it. Before time-skip, Mizumi wore a short sundress and stockings, both embellished with the numerous white stripes found upon the individuals' clothing, with knee-high boots that feature a mouse's foot in place of the more typical rounded design. After the time-skip, Her clothing consists of a long skirt and a shirt, exposing the underside of her breasts and much of her stomach, clearly displaying three tattooed lines either side of her belly button. These items are complemented by boots, featuring a mouse's foot design, and sleeves that are not attached, which begin at the elbow and descend to beyond the hands. All of these clothes bear the same white linear markings found upon the earlier suits. Mizumi always has her black hat along, ressembling head of mouse. Personality Before time-skip, Mizumi had jovial nature, often seen smiling and laughing. After time-skip, her personality became more serious, even she still smiled often, while rarely laughed. Also, she tends get carried away if there are good-looking guys around. Mizumi takes her job seriosly, and gets angry if someone wrecks ship. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Rokushiki Mizumi wanted learn some techniques of Rokushiki, and knows how to use all expect Shigan, making her Five-Skiller. Her doriki is 800. :'Geppo (Moonwalk):' :'Rankyaku (Storm Leg):' :'Soru (Shave):' :'Tekkai (Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' Physical Strength Has shown quite ammount of strenght, carrying wood and heavy cargo at ship alone. This is due her cyborg-modifications. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Mizumi has enchanted durability and stamina due cyborg implants, but gets tired easily if using her weaponery, Beam Factor. Weapons Beam Factor '''Beam Factor' is type of Cyborg-weaponery implanted within Mizumi's body. It produces up to 1 meter of special made monocular wire, made from magnesium-iron compund, from her fingertips, charged with electro-magnetism from device in her arms. It also increases her physical strenght and speed, but takes lot energy to use. It utilaizes special magnetic charges, stored in Mizumi's arms. They can keep charge up for 5 minutes at time, then needing half of hour to reload. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Pictures MizuzuKid.png|Mizumi as kid. MizusuYoung.jpg|Mizuzu pre-timeskip Mizusu.png|Full body after Time-Skip External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:MakutaDethos Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Phantom Moon Pirates Category:Rokushiki User